LEGO The Lord of the Rings: The Video Game
A LEGO adaptation of The ''Lord of the Rings'' trilogy, primarily the film versions. It could be released in time for The Hobbit film released in 2012. =Plot= The game follows the Lord of the Rings trilogy. The Fellowship of the Ring, The Two Towers, and ''The Return of the King ''in a humorous way in the same fashion of the previous LEGO Game titles. =Levels= The hub where the characters congregate is The Shire, players can buy characters and extras, customize characters and levels, and find new secrets. The Fellowship of the Ring Chapter 1: The Last Alliance Summary: The final stand by a group of men and elves that march upon the army of Mordor for the freedom of Middle Earth. Characters: Isildur, Elrond Boss: Sauron (w/ Mace) Chapter 2: Wizard Battle Summary: Gandalf goes to Orthanc with Radagast to try and get counsel from Saruman about what they must do. Eventually they find out that he's been corrupted and has joined Sauron forcing them to battle him. Chracters: Gandalf the Grey, Radagast the Brown Boss: Saruman the White Chapter 3: The Weathertop Summary: Frodo's company stops for the night at an old watchtower called the Weathertop. They are found by the Nazgul when they see their campfire and are forced to do battle with them. Characters: Aragorn, Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin Chapter 4: Balin's Tomb Summary: The Fellowship comes across the tomb of Balin, the lord of Moria and find his journal about what happened. But an accident caused by Pippin alerts the goblins of their presence who attack them in the tomb with a Cave Troll in tow. Characters: Frodo, Gandalf the Grey, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Boromir, Sam, Merry, Pippin Boss: Cave Troll Chapter 5: Escape from Moria Summary: After beating their enemies in Balin's tomb they rush to try and escape from the mines, but find themselves pursued by a powerful ancient evil, a Balrog! Characters: Frodo, Gandalf the Grey, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Boromir, Sam, Merry, Pippin Boss: Balrog Chapter 6: Amon Hen Summary: The Fellowship is breaking as they are attacked by a band of Uruk-hai led by their vicious commander Lurtz. The fellowship fights against them as Frodo attempts to escape. Characters: Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Boromir Boss: Lurtz The Two Towers Chapter 1: The Golden Hall Summary: Aragorn and his company arrive in Edoras and reach the Golden Hall to speak to Theoden, but the treacherous Grima Wormtongue has the soldiers try to keep them from seeing King Theoden. Characters: Aragorn, Gandalf the White, Legolas, Gimli Boss: Grima Wormtongue Chapter 2: The Black Gate Summary: Gollum leads Frodo and Sam to the Black Gate until Gollum stops them to take them on a safer path. However they are spotted by the Easterlings and must escape. Characters: Frodo, Sam, Gollum Chapter 3: Attack of the Warg Riders Summary: As the people of Rohan journey to Helm's Deep they are found by Saruman's vicious Warg Riders led by Sharku. The heroes fight to protect the people from them. Characters: Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas, Theoden, Gamling Boss: Sharku Chapter 4: The Battle of Helm's Deep Summary: The men of Rohan make a stand against the forces of Isengard with aid from the Elves of Lothlorien at the fortress of Helm's Deep. Characters: Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Haldir Chapter 5: Osgiliath Summary: Faramir has captured Frodo and Sam and discovers that they have the Ring. He decides to take them to Minas Tirith with him when they are suddenly attacked from above by a Nazgul atop a Fell Beast during a battle as they pass through Osgiliath. Sam convinces Faramir to help them and they make haste to escape from the city. Characters: Frodo, Sam, Gollum, Faramir Boss: Nazgul (Fell Beast) Chapter 6: The Turn of the Tide Summary: Aragorn and Theoden lead a final charge against the army bearing upon them as Gandalf arrives with the Riders of Rohan. Characters: Gandalf the White, Eomer, Aragorn, Theoden, Legolas, Gimli Boss: Uruk-hai Commander The Return of the King Chapter 1: Cave of the Dead Summary: Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas journey down the paths of the dead to seek the king of the Army of the Dead that inhabits it. Characters: Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas Boss: King of the Dead Chapter 2: Siege of Minas Tirith Summary: Gandalf leads the defenses as Minas Tirith is attacked by the forces of Minas Morgul from Mordor. Characters: Gandalf the White, Pippin Boss: Witch-King (Fell Beast) Chapter 3: Shelob's Lair Summary: Frodo and Sam journey into a cave that leads to Mordor, but find themselves betrayed by Gollum as he's led them into a trap. Characters: Frodo, Sam Boss: Shelob Chapter 4: Pelennor Fields Summary: The Rohirrim arrive to aid Gondor and charge as the battle of the Pelennor Fields begins. Characters: Theoden, Gamling, Eomer, Eowyn, Merry, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli Boss: Gothmog, Witch-King Chapter 5: Battle at the Black Gate Summary: Aragorn leads his men in one final battle to distract Sauron and give Frodo a chance to finally destroy the One Ring. Characters: Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas, Gandalf the White, Merry, Pippin, Eowyn Boss: Mouth of Sauron, Troll Swordsman, Sauron (w/ Sword) Chapter 6: Crack of Doom Summary: Frodo and Sam finally reach Mount Doom. As they are about to finally destroy the One Ring Gollum attacks them. Characters: Frodo, Sam Boss: Gollum =Story Changes= A few changes are made to the plot for the game. Note: Most changes were done to help keep the co-op game play of the LEGO video games. The Fellowship of the Ring *After Isildur's father is killed, he and Elrond battle Sauron together before he cuts the ring from his hand. *Radagast the Brown Wizard goes to Orthanc with Gandalf and participates in the battle with Saruman. The fight itself is expanded with it going through multiple parts of the tower and fighting orcs along the way. After Gandalf is captured Radagast escapes, and offscreen tells the Eagles about what happened. *During the escape from Moria all of the characters work together to fight the Balrog before Gandalf stops it. *Legolas and Gimli help Aragorn fight Lurtz at the battle of Amon Hen. The Two Towers *The company has to battle their way through the Golden Hall to reach Theoden's throne room, and have a battle with Grima in the throne room. *When Frodo, Sam, and Gollum are at the Black Gate they are spotted by the Easterlings and are forced to escape. *Faramir helps Frodo, Sam, and Gollum fight their way out of Osgiliath. *The heroes battle the Uruk-hai Commander, the leader of the Uruk-hai force attacking Helm's Deep, in a fight at the end of the battle. The Return of the King *Aragorn and his group have to fight their way through the paths of the dead, and face-off with the King of the Dead. *Frodo and Sam enter Shelob's lair and battle Shelob together. *During the battle of the Pelennor fields Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas fight and kill Gothmog. They also arrive in time to help Eowyn battle the Witch-King. *During the battle of the Black Gate the heroes first have to battle the Mouth of Sauron before the forces of Mordor come out. Towards the end they battle a powerful Troll Swordsman (from the movie). After the Troll Swordsman is defeated they battle Sauron himself (based on a deleted idea for the film). Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:LEGO games